starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternity: StarCraft Edition
StarCraft Adventures was an Alternity game system table-top roleplaying game set in Blizzard Entertainment's popular StarCraft universe. It used much simpler "fast play" rules rather than the full Alternity rule set. It comes with three pamphlets, a GM's card, and a set of dice. The Adventures The adventure pamphlets has three very short linked adventures. The player characters are assumed to be members of "the Alliance", a Protoss and Terran organization. General Jim Raynor is a member of the Alliance and gives orders to the characters. The Alliance may be the same organization as Raynor's Raiders. The adventures take place after the Brood War. The heroes are sent to Dylar Station via the Sleepwalker (a cloaked and armed Dropship). Dylar Station is an refueling depot and an outpost that the Alliance uses to spy on the coreward part of the Koprulu Sector, but now communications have been cut off. The people who work there had been captured by the Zerg, and the heroes must rescue them. The Zerg were studying strange ruins on the surface of the now-abandoned Dylar IV. The heroes travel to the ruins, which turn out to be an ancient Protoss city. Unfortunately, it is guarded by a number of Zerg and also ancient Protoss Sentinel robots. After solving some of the mysteries, a number of Terrans build a base camp there in order to study the ruins. The heroes are expected to attend a celebration, but this is interrupted by Miratix, a Dark Templar, and his companions (who are followers of the Khala). During the battle, Miratix steals an artifact from the ruins, which give him powers similar to an Archon. However, he is defeated by the heroes. The heroes must then escort Alliance dignitaries Naganis and Jim Raynor to safety from Zerg attacks. At the end of the adventure, the Alliance donates Dylar IV to the Protoss, as the ancient ruins prove the Protoss were the first colonists of the world. Characters in StarCraft Adventures The player characters are assumed to be part of a quick-response squad within the Alliance, skilled in infiltration, investigation and combat. General Raynor uses them as a first line of defense against the Zerg and other enemies. *Bratalix, Zealot with the ability to read minds and a fondness for Terrans that he tries to hide. *Captain Julian Byrne, Wraith and Dropship pilot. Byrne came from a wealthy philanthropist family and has been convinced he is "better than everyone else". He joined the military as an enlisted man but was eventually promoted to officer status. *Darakian, Dark Templar. *Ketalis, High Templar with a tolerance for Terrans. *Sistask, the product of a Terran experiment involving a small captured Brood. Mixing Terran and Zerg genes resulted in the creation of a small number of mutates such as Sistask. Her violent urges are kept in check by nanites... barely. She must speak through an electric voicebox and is armed with claws and a spine-throwing organ in her chest. She has the skills of a hunter. *Lieutenant Mari Suzek, Medic. She has remarkable pistol skills and acts as her squad's "morale officer". *Specialist Kare Vaessen, female Ghost of college age. Her psychic dampeners malfunctioned under mysterious circumstances, granting her more powerful psionic abilities than most other Ghosts. *Private Dennis Wiker, a young Marine, went into law and business before his homeworld of Chau Sara was destroyed. He then enlisted in the military, seeking revenge. He has already won a medal of valor. His surname is based on Alternity author JD Wiker's surname; Shawn F. Carnes, one of the authors of StarCraft Adventures, is a friend of Wiker's. Non Player Characters *Miratix, villainous Dark Templar. *Naganis, High Templar and an Alliance leader. He is armed with psi-blades and can fight both psionically and physically. Naganis is no longer a front-line warrior, however. *General Jim Raynor, an Alliance leader. He is said to have held a desk job just a little too long to fight on the front lines anymore. References *Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. *Private Wiker's name category:storyline